Padmé Amidala/Relationships
The relationships of Padmé Amidala from the Star Wars universe. Romances Palo While Padme was involved in the Legislative Youth Program, she met a young man named Palo. A brief, innocent relationship followed, but the pair parted ways when Palo became an artist, and Amidala continued in politics. This was mentioned in "Attack of the Clones". Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader thumb|250px|Padmé and Anakin's wedding. Padmé first met Anakin on Tatooine, after he asked if she was an angel, she found it very amusing (they were five years apart in age) however, later when she was revealed to be the Queen of Naboo, Anakin became embarrassed, but at the same time disappointed that she had lied to him about who she really was, despite this he ultimately forgave her. After he became a member of the Jedi Order, Padmé and Anakin did not see each other for ten years. However, Padme still saw him as a child that she didn’t want to grow up. Years later, Anakin, now an adult, when Padmé saw him for the first time in ten years, she recognized him immediately, despite the fact that they have not seen other for many years, and she was amazed of how handsome he had become, later Anakin was assigned to protect her from a unknown bounty Hunter (Jango Fett) on Naboo. During Padmé and Anakin's time spent together on Naboo, she had fallen in love with him, when the latter confessed his romantic feelings for her, Padmé (seemingly) turned Anakin down, even going as far to point out, because he was a Jedi, it would be impossible for them to be together, however, in truth, she only said this because of she did not want him to give up his position as a Jedi for her. When Padmé and Anakin were captured on Geonosis, believing they were going to die, she confessed her romantic feelings to him; after this, they could not deny their romantic feelings for each other, so they secretly got married on Naboo. They had a very good romantic relationship, however, Padmé and Anakin's relationship was sometimes strained due to him being away from long periods as he was a general within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, fighting in the Clone Wars, despite this, Padmé was pained by these long separations; she endured this hardship with silence, patience and strength, knowing and understanding, fully their respective responsibilities and the magnitude thereof. She had much faith in Anakin and his celebrated skills, yet still worried for his safety. Prior to the events of Revenge of the Sith, Padmé becomes pregnant with Anakin's child and discovered this (unaware at the time that she was carrying twins) she becomes happy that she was going to be a mother. In Revenge of the Sith, after Anakin returns from a battle in a mission to rescue Palpatine from General Grievous, Padmé informs him that she is pregnant, he becomes happy that they are both going to be parents, however, when Anakin informs her that he had a vision of both her and the baby (apparently) dying in childbirth, she brushed it off, telling him not to worry and his vision of his may not come true, Padmé's relationship with Anakin had grown strong to the point where she believed him over the Jedi High Council, when he told her of their manipulations to use him as a spy for their own purposes. When Obi-Wan Kenobi told Padmé of Anakin's dark deeds, she did not believe him, partly because she was in denial, and mainly because of what Anakin had told her, to reassure herself that what he had said was not true, she traveled to Mustafar to ask Anakin herself, when Anakin confirmed her worst nightmares, she became horrified and heartbroken, but she still refused to believe that he could not come back to the light, urged him to do so and tried to reason with her husband to stop his crusade. Unknown to Padmé, Obi-Wan had stowed away on her Naboo star skiff; when he emerged from her starship, Anakin saw him and, believing Padmé had sided with him and brought Obi-Wan to kill him, angrily lashed out at her with the Force, choking her into unconsciousness. Before her death, Padmé still believed there was still good left in Anakin, and that one day he could be saved with the help of their children. During Vader's time as Palpatine's enforcer, he continued to suffer from grief over Padmé's death and guilt over his supposed hand in it, despite the belief that she had betrayed him. Although she did not live to see it; Padmé's faith in her husband proved right; when Anakin sacrificed himself to save their son, Luke. Family Luke Skywalker Padmé became pregnant near the end of the Clone Wars. When she discovered her pregnancy, Padmé was happy to become a mother, although she was unaware that she was carrying twins at the time. Padmé planned to give her child/children a happy childhood on her home planet and was mostly concerned for her child/children's safety during the end of the Clone Wars. As Padmé went to labor and was dying due to being heartbroken over her husband turning to the dark side, she managed to give birth to twins. She named her oldest twin Luke and smiled at him fondly before she died. In Return of the Jedi, when Luke and Leia talk about their mother, Luke sadly confirms he has no memories of Padmé. Leia Organa Padmé became pregnant near the end of the Clone Wars. When she discovered her pregnancy, Padmé was happy to become a mother, although she was unaware that she was carrying twins at the time. Padmé planned to give her child/children a happy childhood on her home planet and was mostly concerned for her child/children's safety during the end of the Clone Wars. As Padmé went to labor and was dying due to being heartbroken over her husband turning to the dark side, she managed to give birth to twins. She named her youngest twin Leia before she died. In Return of the Jedi, when Leia and Luke talk about their mother, Leia says she was "kind and beautiful, but sad," possibly as a way to cope with no having met her biological mother. Friends and Allies Obi-Wan Kenobi Padmé first met Obi-Wan, shortly after the Invasion of Naboo started, when he and his mentor Qui-Gon Jinn rescued her from the Trade Federation's battle droids, they do not have much interaction with each other. However, throughout the Clone Wars the two become close friends. In Revenge of the Sith, their friendship became strained, after Anakin told her of Obi-Wan's manipulations to use him as a spy for his own purposes, she did not believe him when he told her of husband's dark deeds, mainly because she was in denial and partly because of what Anakin told her, to reassure herself that what he had said was not true, she traveled to Mustafar to ask Anakin herself; unknown to Padmé, Obi-Wan had stowed away on her Naboo star skiff, so he could find Vader and kill him. Before her death, Padmé told Obi-Wan that there was still good left in Anakin and one day he can be redeemed, but Obi-Wan didn't believe her. Padme's belief in her husband proved right when he sacrificed himself to save their son Luke. Mina Bonteri The Senator of Onderon, Mina was Padmé's mentor during her early days in the Galactic Senate. The Separatist Crisis came between them; Padmé joined the Loyalist Committee and Mina joined the Separatist Parliament. When Padmé decided the Clone Wars had gone on long enough, she approached Mina and convinced her to propose an olive branch vote to the Separatist Parliament. Mina agreed and the vote was passed. Unfortunately, the Sith sabotaged the plan and had Mina murdered. Ahsoka Tano Padmé and Ahsoka greatly respected and admired each other. It was Padmé who taught Ahsoka that politics, as well as other things, aren't as black and white as she once thought. When Ahsoka was accused of treason, Padmé was one of the extreme few who correctly believed that Ahsoka had actually been framed and after she was expelled from the Jedi Order, Padmé, like Anakin, took an active role in attempting to clear Ahsoka's name. Ahsoka trusted Padmé during this time to confide how betrayed she felt. During Ahsoka's trial, Padmé put up a good defense, pointing out that if Ahsoka really was the culprit she would not have made the so-called evidence against her so obvious. Despite Padmé's impressive defense, the Senate believed Ahsoka was guilty and the young Togruta would have been executed had Anakin not exposed the true culprit. Due to their close friendship, Ahsoka was able to pick up and sense Padmé's relationship with her master, as when Anakin expresses his mutual understanding of reasons for wanting to leave the Jedi order, Ahsoka responds "I know." Bail Organa Bail and Padmé both respected each other due to being idealists. During the Separatist Crisis, both joined the Loyalist Committee but disagreed about the passage of the Military Creation Act. After the Clone Wars broke out and Mina Bonteri was murdered by Count Dooku's thugs, both dedicated themselves to ensuring her courageous effort wasn't in vain. It was Bail who revealed that Senator Bonteri was assassinated by Dooku's thugs and not by the Jedi and Clones as Dooku claimed. When Palpatine used his emergency powers to amass increasingly dicatorial powers, Bail recruited Padmé to join the Delegation of the two thousand to draft a petition to demand a diplomatic solution to the war and an end to his amendments to the Galactic Constitution. Padmé reminded the Delegation that most of the Senate was on the Chancellor's side and suggested bringing in the Jedi. Bail however felt this was too extreme and believed that the Petition would at least convince Palpatine to moderate his tactics by showing him that opposition to his methods was growing. The belief turned out to be naive; Palpatine instead declared himself Emperor and brand most of the Delegation except Padmé and Bail traitors who were part of the "Jedi Rebellion" and arrested as enemies of the state. Bail wanted to get to his pod and vote against this but Padmé told him to vote for the Empire telling him that because of the Clone Wars and the fact that the new Emperor had the Senate and the people on his side open opposition to him was doomed to failure and would just be used by the Emperor to gain more power. After Padmé's death, Bail later took her daughter Leia and raised her as his own. Mon Mothma Padmé and Mon respected each other due to being idealists. During the Clone Wars, both served on the Loyalist Committee. When Palpatine used his emergency powers to amass dictatorial powers, Mon along with Bail recruited Padmé to join the Delegation of the two thousand. When Padmé suggested bringing in the Jedi, Mon like Bail felt this was too extreme and refused it. Yoda Padme had heard of Yoda's amazing power, skill and wisdom and clearly respected him, acting respectful around him. Yoda himself also saw her as being a good-hearted person even if she was a politician. He was clearly saddened when she died. Enemies Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Like her husband, Padmé saw Palpatine as a mentor and respected him for not succumbing to the corruption in the Galactic Senate. For this reason, when she came to Corosaunt to seek a resolution for the Invasion of Naboo, she turned to Palpatine for advice. He told her the Galactic Senate was past caring about the common good and that Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum was under the control of the bureaucracy, which was in the Trade Federation's payroll. He then urged her to either take the matter to the Supreme Court or call for a Vote of No Confidence in Finis Valorum's leadership. During the Senate meeting, Padmé saw with her own eyes that Palpatine was right and called for a Vote of No Confidence in Valorum. This led to Palpatine's election to the Office of the Surpreme Chancellor. When the Separatist Crisis broke out, Padmé joined the Loyalist Commitee. As the Supreme Chancellor used his emergency powers to amass increasingly dictatorial powers, Padmé began to realize that the Chancellor was not what he seemed and joined the Delegation of the two thousand to draft a petition demanding an end to the Clone Wars and an end to his amendments to the Galactic Constitution. During one Delegation meeting, Padmé reminded her colleges that Palpatine had a super majority in the Senate on his side and suggested turning to the Jedi, but the others thought this was too extreme and, naively, believed the Petition of the two thousand would be enough. When Palpatine declared himself emperor, Padmé realized he had been planning to do this all along and urged Bail to bide his time and wait until it was the right time for open rebellion. She later learned from Obi-Wan Kenobi that the new emperor was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith and died making the same realization her husband would make twenty-three years later; Palpatine was a heartless monster who had been using her for years to gain power for himself. Nute Gunray Padmé and Nute Gunray have be enemies ever since the Invasion of Naboo. Thanks to ingenuity, Padmé outwitted the Trade Federation Viceroy and liberate her planet. However, thanks to his Sith benefactor Darth Sidious, the Nemodian was able to retain his position as Viceroy of the Trade Federation, though he lost the cartel's trade franchise. When the Separatist Crisis broke out, Padme joined the Loyalist Committee and Nute Gunray joined the Separatist Council for personal gain. When Gunray was discovered to be behind the assassination attempts on Padme, she was not surprised. Category:Relationships